The New Black?
by Mrs.Milzy.Cullen
Summary: If You Lost The One You Loved Most What Would You Do? You You Carry On? Or Would You Die? Lets See How Renesmee Would Take It.


The Renesmee And Jacob Story

_*What Would You Do If The Reason for Your Existence Died? Would You Die? Would You Ever Recover?_

**_Chapter 1_**

**It was like any other day, actually it wasn't. It started out the same, waking up to the only face I ever wanted to see in the morning, the face I couldn't live without seeing, the face of _My Jacob_.**

**I knew that one day I would have to face living without him, I mean he couldn't stay a werewolf forever as I could stay a vampire forever [Or half-vampire in my case] one day he would have to give up being a werewolf and continue ageing from the frozen form in which he became a werewolf but it hurt just to think of that. I didn't want to think of that but, it was always in the back of my mind that eventually this love had to end. I had no idea how I was going to live without him, he could not live without me and I could not live without him it was most definitely love and I was definitely in love with him. That was one of the conditions of _Imprinting _that the person that imprinted must be whatever the person he imprinted on wanted him to be that could be a best friend, a brother, a lover if that were the case.**

**And that was exactly what I wanted Jacob to be to me, a lover, a husband, my other half. I didn't want to happen to me what happened to my father; thinking that my mother was dead, I didn't want to feel the pain he felt when he left her. I didn't know much about what happened back then when my father left my mother, I didn't know or understand why he could leave her, I could never leave Jacob. I would die. Our lives are like strings now entwined together, you cut one, you cut both.**

**I Suddenly woke-up to the scene I had gone to sleep in, the last time I would wake-up to this. Isle Esme. The place my mother and father had their honeymoon, the place Emmett and Rosalie have had multiple honeymoons and the place I had my honeymoon, which ended today. My newly-wed husband Jacob Black and myself, Renesmee Carlie Black were lying in bed trying to enjoy the last morning we would have on this paradise.**

**"I think we should get-up and get ready now" he said, snapping me out of my own little sphere of happiness.**

**"Mhhhmm" I moaned at even having to think about what awaited us back home.**

**Finally, I decided I may as well get-up so we didn't have to miss our flight from Rio De Janiero back to Seattle.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**We got to the airport easily enough. We ended up running there because our taxi never turned up, it would have been slower to catch a cab anyway. So we got about 20 minutes earlier than we needed to.**

**We wandered around for awhile aimlessly. We both could eat human food but we both preferred animals and blood better. Finally on the over-head speaker the announcement was made.**

**"_Could all passengers on flight 245 to Seattle please proceed to gate 24 for departure please._"**

**We slowly rose from our table and made our way to the departure lounge, we were last to board because we were at the very front of the plane in First Class.**

**The planes take-off was relaxing, almost making me sleepy even though I had had a whole nights sleep only hours ago. I slowly slipped into a deep sleep.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**I was woken by a crash. It sounded like something had hit the aeroplane, I then realized something had hit the aeroplane, a bolt of lightning. Of course I knew before anybody else, but as soon as they realized what actually happened there was screaming everywhere, children crying and men yelling. I looked to my left to see that Jacob was staring at me, a stare that was full of so many emotions some I couldn't even read. I saw in his eyes sadness, grief, worry, anger and it even looked as if he were scared, although in this situation who wouldn't be but, what stood out the most was that his was worried not for himself, his family, his friends, his pack but for _Me._**

**"I Love You"**

**That one sentence and I already knew what he meant. He thought we were going to die, he didn't have to say it for me to know what he meant.**

**"I Love You too" I said in reply known all to well It could be the last time I would say it.**

**He pulled my hand into his and the plane started to descend not enough for a human to notice but enough for me and Jacob. Taking its time it slowly became more obvious that it was slowing and dropping.**

**There was mayhem everywhere.**

**I over-heard other conversations "I love you", "Please God….", "Stay crouched like this and it will make it hurt less…. ", "Try stay away from the window…", "Put this on…" but one conversation stood out from the rest the conversation between the pilots "We're losing altitude" "What are we supposed to do?" "I Don't know two of three of our engines are down I honestly don't think there is anything we can do."**

**I couldn't handle this I had to stop listening.**

**I was most likely to survive the plane crash but, Jacob was not, even with the super-fast healing he could not survive something this bad, this dangerous, this deadly.**

**The speed of the plane started to accelerate as we started almost a nose-dive toward the ground. All I could see was hills and mountains. There were no houses, towns or even farms out here. There was nothing and no-one to find us if we crashed.**

**The ground crept closer and closer. Most of the aeroplane falling silent except for sobs, cries and whimpers. Everyone was going to die, except me. And then everything went _black._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**I woke-up it must have been 2-3 hours later.**

**The first thing I noticed was the smell, the smell of blood all around me, me throat burnt. I couldn't help myself, my instincts took over and I drained almost everybody there except for one. One persons blood that I could resist, because he was a werewolf. _My Werewolf. _**

**He just lay there eyes closed and dripping with blood. I could hear a faint heartbeat only one everyone else was now dead. I ran to him now feeling stronger than ever before. I knelt to the ground I had to save him. _I Had To!_**

**I settled for compressions to try get his heartbeat more in time and to make it stronger. It didn't work.**

**His heart stuttered twice then stopped all together, pain washed through me, he couldn't die!**

**"JACOB BLACK!"**

**I Screamed hoping that he would hear me and his heart would start back up I was wishing for something that would never happen, I kept screaming anyway.**

**"Jake! You can't leave me. You can't. I can't live without you!"**

**I started to cry. I felt horrible I could have prevent this, I could of helped him, protected him.**

**I blamed myself for everything, _I_ wanted to go home on this flight, _I _fell asleep, _I_ didn't protect the one I loved the most in this world. _I_ let him down. I could never forgive myself.**

**"Jake!"**

**"Wake up you've got to wake up please!"**

**"I can't live without You".**

**I cried for hours after that, I just lay there with her husband. I was now a widow.**

**"Jake, I'm so sorry" **

**I said when she could speak again, only to break into tears again after that.**

**I couldn't live without him. And it was my fault I was going to have to live without him. I had no-one but myself to blame.**

**And I slowly fell asleep for the last time next to the one I loved.**

_**Her Jacob.**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**While I slept I had a dream.**

**I dreamt we had waited another week, just one more week. We would fly home hand in hand, we would run to meet their family at the airport, and we would have children together. She almost felt like she dreamt the crash. Then, lights everywhere, people yelling, I had woken-up to reality. Reality hurt, even though I was a vampire I was hurting, not just physically but mentally. I missed him already how was I supposed to carry on. Maybe I should just lay here and die, that's all I really feel like doing, just dying. Burning for what I had done. For killing My Jacob! _Mum. _Oh my God! Mum what was she going to think. Her and Jacob were best friends and I had just killed him. **

**Then it all came flooding back. What had I done. What about his family, they had already lost their mother and father but now a brother, and his pack, his friends, La Push. **

**How were they all going to find out? Will I tell them? **

**I couldn't cope with this so I re-focused on reality, there were men, paramedics, police, firemen. Some people were yelling. **

**"Is anyone alive?" he shouted**

**I didn't know whether to reply or to just lay here, but I decided I would have to go back. Back Home to bury Jacob, to see my family, to see his family.**

**"I'm here!" **

**I shouted not very loud hoping they would hear.**

**"Is someone out there?" **

**he shouted hope in his voice. It wasn't so monotone this time.**

**"Yes! Over here" **

**I screamed throwing my arms in the air.**

**The paramedics were a while away so they took awhile to get over.**

**"I've got one!" **

**he shouted then continued, "She's over here get a stretcher and some paramedics!"**

**He reached me then.**

**"Are you okay? Can you move?" **

**he asked a hint of excitement in his voice.**

**I decided I would play human.**

**"No. My legs are numb, I don't think I can move."**

**"Okay. It's going to be okay you're alright now. Just relax."**

**As soon as they got to me, they had out me on a stretcher and were carrying me to a helicopter in a neck brace and I was strapped into the stretcher.**

**The helicopter took off and again I felt sleepy so I started to drift but was awaken by a paramedic.**

**"Oi. What's you're name?"**

**"Renesmee Black er I mean Cullen."**

**"Okay. Look Renesmee we're going to try find your family okay?"**

**"Mhm. My grandfather is Carlisle Cullen he is a docter at the Denali Hospital. My family will be with him."**

**"Right. Thanks kid."**

**"Wait!" I yelled realizing Jacob wasn't with me.**

**"What is it?" he asked alarmed by my sudden outburst.**

**"Jacob. Jacob. Jacob! " I yelled. I couldn't leave without him.**

**"Go back!" I screamed "I need Jacob! We have to go back and get him NOW!"**

**"Is Jacob alive Renesmee? " **

**another paramedic asked.**

**"No." **

**I said giving up. They weren't going to go back.**

**"Why do you need Jacob so much? " **

**the other one asked again.**

**"He's my husband" **

**I said. They seemed to notice the sadness in my voice and didn't say anything for the rest of the flight. Again I drifted to sleep. Dreaming the same dream I had before. **

**_Chapter 6_**

**I woke to an annoying beeping. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _**

**There was activity all around me, people around me.**

**I wanted to know who they were, so I opened my eyes and surely enough I was in a hospital and surely enough there were people all around me. I knew them all.. As soon as they noticed I was awake everyone was crowding around me. Just staring.**

**Mum was the first to talk.**

**"Renesmee. Darling, do you remember us? Do you know where you are?" **

**she asked as if not expecting an answer.**

**"Yes, I'm in a hospital somewhere, I'm not sure where and Yes I know you all Mum, Dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Grandad and Grandma. My family. My whole family, except one." **

**And I stopped short so I wouldn't start crying in front of everyone. But of course I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. Everyone filed out one-by-one then. Except Mum and Dad. They just sat there then Dad spoke first this time.  
"We are so sorry, Honey" **

**he said. I could tell he was upset as well, not just for me but for Jacob as well.**

**"If there is anything we…" **

**I cut him off. Yelling.**

**"There is nothing you can do! He is dead and he is not coming back! I just want to DIE!" **

**I shouted. In was so upset I didn't even feel guilty for yelling at them.**

**"Renesmee" **

**my mother said then continued **

**"You are never ever aloud to say that or think that ever again!" **

**she surprised me by being angry. I risked a look at her and sure enough her face matched her tone. Although my father looked at her the same way I did he was surprised at how she had reacted but I could tell he agreed with her. That finished the conversation and that was never brought up again.**

**I got out of hospital 11 days later.  
**

**_Chapter 7_**

_**29 August. **_

**The day of Jacob's funeral, two weeks and four days after he died.**

**I sat in the herse with Jacob in the back as everybody went into the church. Everybody was here, my family, Mum, Dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Grandad and Grandma. Jacobs family, his two sisters, his pack, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, Josh, Max and Sam.**

**Also here was Kim, Claire, Emily, Sophie and Georgia and that was only the close friends and family.**

**The funeral was very basic. Mum, Dad, Jacob's sisters, Embry and Sam all spoke. Everyone was very lovely.**

**Then, it came time for me to talk.**

**"I loved Jacob very much as you all know. We were married 2 weeks and 6 days when he died. During this period I had the best time of my life. I loved him more than anything in the world." **

**I started to cry. **

**"I've known Jacob literally since I was born and have loved him the whole time, not always the same way I do now but I loved him just the same. We were inseperable. I can only wish that if he hadn't died we would be living happily in Forks. Living a very happy married life. On my honeymoon I would have never have thought that we would be here now." **

**That was it I couldn't carry on I burst into tears, I couldn't even speak. So I slowly made my way back to my seat.**

**After the funeral everyone was very nice I received what seems like hundreds of hugs, kisses, apologies and condolences. I didn't really notice who was really holding me most of the time. I just noticed the difference between hugs from my werewolf friends, human friends and vampire family.**

**_Chapter 8_**

**The weeks after the funeral were unbearable. I never left the house unless I was absolutely had to hunt. I had regular visits from people, mostly Mum and Dad checking on me. I didn't talk much, I just sat there nodding and shaking my head in reply to a question. Most nights I went to sleep and dreamt. This was the best place to be so I did it often.**

**When I slept I was with Jacob in my Happy Place.**

_My Only Happy Place._


End file.
